


Signs on the Soulmate Map

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together kinda, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Soulmate symbolism is confusing as heck and Bully's been trying to figure his vision out for three years. When Louis suggests that Dex might move away, things finally start clicking into place.





	Signs on the Soulmate Map

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24:  
> Dex/Bully  
> Soulmate AU  
> “Don’t leave me.”

River had his soulmate vision at 16, like most people. He’d read about them. There was a big significance around them in his family. He’d had a week of no responsibilities to prepare for the vision. 

But no one told him that the things just didn’t make sense. And not in the way that dreams don’t make sense but if you know the subconscious symbolism you can figure it out. No, soulmate visions have a symbolism unique to the to individuals. 

Three years later at Samwell, he was no closer to figuring it out. He’d met a lot of cool people. The well seemed to make sense. The ice could mean anything (he spent some time considering Nursey, but the rest didn’t seem to fit). Finally, he’d just decided to relax and let it happen if it happened. Up until Dex stormed out of his room and yelled about moving out. 

“Do you think he’s gonna transfer, then?” Louis’s comment was casual, as though the answer was incidental, but it sent ice water through River’s veins.

He quickly excused himself and rushed down the stairs to the basement.

“Don’t leave me.”

Dex looked up from where he was rearranging boxes, confusion evident in his features. “Leave you?”

“I mean. Please, don’t transfer to another school. Or if you do, let me know and I’ll transfer too.”

Dex blinked a few times. “What are you talking about? I’m not planning on transferring to another school. I’m…” He trailed off and started looking at the piles of junk again.

“Your soulmate is here, right?”

Dex’s head snapped up and he whipped around. “How’d you know that?”

“Because I’m pretty sure your mine. And I know, we don’t have to form the bond and we could be platonic and all the ways that soulmates can fit together, but I’d like the chance to at least see. So, just, don’t leave me.”

Dex stared at him for a long moment before finally nodding slowly. “Yeah. Ok. But you’ve gotta tell me what the goat means.”

“Sure thing.” River let himself smile and was thrilled when Dex returned it.


End file.
